Mr Fix It
by Ennabelle Mei
Summary: The television is broken and Shuichi tries to fix it. He only makes the situation worse. Good thing Eiri's there to help the situation.


Disclaimer: I don't own _Gravitation_.

**Mr. Fix It**

Shuichi Shindou, usually the bubbly one, creativity his strength, sat behind a broken television set, his legs tucked under him. Purple eyes followed the tangled wire of each device. With a sigh and the roll of his eyes, he thought, _Oh, jeez! These wires are tangled to the point, I can't tell heads from tails! _

"Alright! That's it!" _First things first! _He leaned forward as he reached for the outlet that had several unknown items plugged into it. _Let's start from scratch. _He knew he'd probably mess things up, but he felt that if he'd unplug everything, untangle the wires and organized them, he'd better understand how to fix the television.

So therefore, he unplugged all the wires and they now set in a tangled heap before him. His shoulders slumped with a sigh and he slowly blinked. _Okay. You can do it, Shuichi. Don't allow the situation to overwhelm you. _

He picked up the tangled mess of wires and his eyes followed the wire of each device. He noticed a thick, black wire that stood out, grabbed it and began to weave it through the tangled mess. The wire had a gold cap on each end. One of them screwed into the outlet in the wall and the other plugged into the split device used for the VCR, the television and the satellite. He tossed the wire into the pile that went with the television and satellite.

Next, he worked with the black wires that were split into three colored caps on each end or three colored caps on one end and one plug on the other. One cap was red, one was white and one was yellow. He tossed these wires into the pile that went with the VCR and DVD player.

A thick, white wire laid across the floor behind the television set, a thin, clear phone line wire beside it. _Aw, gee! Now, what on earth do these go to? _He also unplugged the thick, white wire and tossed it into the pile with the wires that belonged to the television and satellite.

The wires untangled and organized, he slid out from behind the television stand and, on his hands and knees, ducked his head into the tiny space and reached for the black wire that hung from the television. _Okay, now, I'll just plug this in._

Eiri Yuki had just taken a hot shower. He emerged from the hallway bathroom. He heard something from the living room and thought, _Oh, what's he up to? _He rounded the corner and leaned against the living room entryway, arms crossed. "What are you doing?"

Eiri Yuki's voice startled him and his eyes widened with a gasp. "Ack!" His head yanked heavenward and smacked the shelf above him. "Dangit! That…really…hurt!" Pain surged through his skull and he grimaced with a groan. Tears gathered in his eyes.

_That idiot. _Eiri slowly walked over to him and sat down. "Hey. Are you all right?"

Shuichi nodded and a smile spread along his lips. "No worries here. I'm a total klutz."

Affection entered Eiri's eyes and a gentle smile crept onto his lips. "Hey. If you wanted to fix the television, you could've mentioned it. Insane as it sounds, I can teach you what I've learned."

Shuichi lit up. "Really?"

Eiri nodded. "Of course. I read up on how to fix things. I've also seen some shows based on the same subject. I'm by no means an expert, but the information does come in handy." He stared at Shuichi's head for a moment, then, blinked. _Hmmm…He hit his head hard. I'm worried. _"Are you sure you're going to be all right?"

Shuichi seemed confused. "Yeah. Why?" _What does he mean?_

_He doesn't get it. Maybe it's best I drop the subject. The conversation's getting complicated. _Eiri shook his head. "I'm just asking."

_Okay, then. _Shuichi sighed. "Please, teach me how to fix the television."

_He's adorable. _"Alright, then. See? Look at this wire over here." Eiri pointed towards the wire that plugged into the wall outlet. "It goes from the wall outlet over there and runs all the way to the television where it plugs into the television." He made a slow motion with his right arm as he moved his index finger through the air from the wall outlet towards the television. Then, to demonstrate, he plugged the wire exactly as he said it should be.

Shuichi behaved as a good little student and quietly observed.

Eiri held the gold end of the plug up to the plug-in spot behind the television and began to secure it. "Okay, now, this actually screws onto the plug-in spot." He continued to show Shuichi all the cool, complicated devices and explain what they were used for.

Shuichi continued to be the sponge and soak up all the new information. He found himself to concentrate so hard that a headache crept up on him.

THE END


End file.
